The invention relates to a cutting board, and more particularly, to a combination food cutting, storage, and shredder apparatus for safely storing knives therein and conveniently holding scraps and peelings left over from the cutting board for disposal.
Cooks of the house want small appliances that are easy to use and a contemporary modern kitchen is packed with all types of electrical appliances. Even such basic items as bottle openers and shredders are now available in electrically operated versions. Manufacturers are even producing refrigerators, dishwashers, microwaves and ovens that are integrally tied into home networking systems through the internet for allowing remote operation. Electronic key pads on refrigerator doors allow you to organize calendars, keep a grocery list and order groceries online. Even though all these new kitchen appliances are being used, there are still few essential kitchen device that are not electrically operated. One such device is the cutting board. Just about all kitchens utilize cutting boards for cutting fruits, meats, and vegetables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,972 to Makowski discloses a debris receptacle attachment for a cutting board comprising a bag-holding frame attached to a “U” shaped backstop and a holding plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,685 to Scire discloses a cutting board with a sliding and completely removable storage board underneath it. U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,704 to Lewis discloses a vegetable cutting device with a turntable integrated onto the board by means of a perpendicular shaft that runs through the center of the bottom surface.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.